


Stars

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: Not everyone celebrates Christmas, for it can be bitter and cold. You make sure everyone knows that you have a safe place for them. Severus Snape/ Gender Neutral Friend Reader. No Romance, just two friends reconnecting in a Slytherin safe place.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Comments: 2





	Stars

Holiday was in full swing at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was ornately decorated and a snowy starred sky was in full display. The Yule Ball had come and gone and Christmas was just around the corner. Still, you knew that it wasn’t happy for everyone. Winter solstice brought around feelings of happiness and hope... but also darkness and bitterness.

Your eyes lingered on a man who had once been your classmate. Now, the two of you shared dinner at the same table. Severus had graduated a year earlier than you, and the two of you had drifted apart from each other as time had gone on. Nearly a decade later, you had secured yourself a posting as a healer with Madam Pomfrey. 

“It’s rude to stare, Y/N.”

“Severus.” You greeted him back.

“Can I help you?” He asked dryly.

“No.” You breathed. “Just thinking about the past.”

“Hm.” He turned away from you. Yes, he was one of the people on your mind who probably bitterly despised the holidays. You had ushered more than a few students under your wings who could not go home for the holidays or who did not have a welcoming home to go back to.

“Severus. The tree in my quarters is always welcome to you, if you want it.” You murmured. A winter tree you called it. Not a Christmas tree, for sometimes Christmas could be more hurtful than good. Still, you had stocked all manners of presents beneath it for the students who would never get them, for teachers who were underappreciated. 

Severus sighed. Your quarters were the definition of ‘it’s bigger on the inside’, a nondescript hidden chamber in Slytherin’s wing that was open to all who needed it. He had been in there a few times and now was no different. With you out in the open, no students were allowed in, but teachers could come and go. He let his fingers run across the snow laden branches of the tree, charmed to never melt or make a mess. Jauntily wrapped presents were littered beneath it, and even one of them bore his name.

He picked it up, setting it aside as the fires danced in the fireplace, wood crackling as it burned, as he let himself go for once. Severus laid down on the couch, staring up into the enchanted ceiling, yet another thing charmed to look like the night sky. Stars littered around, filtered through tree tops. You approached him carefully.

“I can leave.”

“It does not matter to me.” You replied. 

“No students with you?” He asked.

“Not right now. You have a few moments of uninterrupted peace.” You replied, making two cups of coffee and offering him the other one. “We’ve drifted, Severus.”

“I’m surprised you still speak to me, knowing my past.” He murmured, taking the cup.

“The past does not determine the future.” You took a seat with the couch at your back. “That fate is in our own hands. You are a stubborn Slytherin, just like the rest of us. Would you surrender that freedom again, knowing what you do now?”

“No.” Severus replied.

“Then I have nothing to hold against you. Not that I ever did to begin with.”

“I worked with...”

“I know. We have all done things we aren’t proud of. Even me. But I will not let that past determine my future.” You replied, tipping your head back to look at the stars with him. “Happy Solstice, Sev.”

“Happy Solstice, Y/N.”


End file.
